Our Lead Feet
by SergeB
Summary: A group of friends find themselves living life as best as they can in the midst of soul searching, denial, mind games, and skeletons in the closet while in a city that's either the best, or worst, place for them to be. College AU.
1. Square One and a Half

**Our Lead Feet**

We ambled on a summer day

I held your hand, "walk this way"

The pattern was irrational

Mind the curb, walk on the diagonal

Still the time we spent in senseless pace

Was worth the weird and absent grace

For overlooking the horizon

A thousand skies, and cast of diamond.

But as we went along our road

I felt your heart and hands grow cold

Our feet of lead and my fake smile

Betray, bluff, barefaced beguile

The wind became a rushing gale

Trees to ashes and rain to hail

The brazen sun beat down no more

The golden leaf of no restore

And when it seemed the storm would last

I knew this fated day would pass

Honest, candid, plain, we're not

But dangerous, dank, and set to rot.

* * *

Sakura almost couldn't process the amount of relief she felt as she left the lecture hall, having just completed her last exam, biochemistry, on her previously long list of finals for the semester.

She had officially finished her freshman year at Konoha University. After spending roughly two solid weeks preparing for, and panicking over, her exams, she had marked the last bubble on her last scantron with a glorious amount of confidence. She had breezed through, and resigned to have more faith in the faith that her friends had in her, seeing as they had done nothing but perpetually gawk at the amount of time she had spent cramming the weeks before.

As her thoughts drifted to said friends, she immediately felt a rush of excitement. They had lucked out this semester, big time. Every one of their exams ended the same week, give or take maybe only one day, so they could properly enjoy their first summer as ex-college freshman right after they completed their testing.

"They" being herself, Ino and Hinata. They had set the date for this trip for a while now, and planned to set out no later than tonight after they had said their goodbyes to the rest of their friends for the summer. The others had finished their last exams yesterday, so would be all packed and ready to go. That left Sakura to finish up any last minute obligations and meet the others back at the dorm by nightfall.

It would be quite a long trip to the area they planned to stay in; their university was located towards the outskirts, and Konoha was a _big_ city. But after the subways and/or bus rides, the destination would be worth it.

The girls had booked a room in a five star hotel, located right in the middle of the best night life district that was thrumming with activity day and night. Sakura was positively thrilled to think about the amount of fun they would soon be having, free of responsibilities and school.

She just hoped it would turn out to be everything she had been expecting.

x

"I told you this would happen, Naruto."

"Yeah, you did, thanks for reminding me for the tenth time."

Sasuke just gave his best friend a look, managing to convey both his irritation and empathy for the situation.

Naruto groaned and flopped down onto his single bed on the far right of their dorm room. He tossed his phone somewhere next to him on the mattress, glaring at the ceiling.

"That old pervert can't keep it in his pants for more than a week, I don't know why I expected him to for a whole summer vacation." Naruto sighed heavily.

Jiraiya, Naruto's god father, had offered to let him and a few friends stay over the summer at his cabin that was situated beautifully in the woods, right off of a lake. Naruto and Sasuke had planned on taking up his invitation along with Shikamaru and Kiba.

And Jiraiya wasn't one you'd necessarily categorize as flaky, but as a writer, he was always seeking new "forms of inspiration."

"His words, not mine," Naruto would always clarify.

So not moments ago, when Naruto had attempted to reach his god father, he'd only been on the receiving end of a too-giddy and not remorseful enough prerecorded message that let him know the cabin would sadly be otherwise occupied. '_Out of commission, my boy.'_

"I can't believe this." Naruto groaned and shook his legs against his bed like an angry toddler.

"Believe it."

Naruto hoisted himself up to glare at Sasuke for his underhanded jibe. Sasuke only returned his stare with the calmest of gazes, unaffected with his arms crossed lazily.

"You know this screws your plans too."

"I was prepared for disappointment."

"Ughhhhhh!" Naruto leapt up from the bed and ruffled his blonde hair in frustration. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Hn." Sasuke was now swiveling side to side at a leisurely pace in the rolling desk chair where he sat. "Nothing."

"Nothing, he says." Naruto repeated, exasperated. "This is our first summer vacation as college students, and while you sit here and grow mold all of our friends are going off to-"

He broke off mid sentence, jerking his head towards Sasuke as if he shared the same revelation.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke recoiled slightly as Naruto invaded his personal space, and thrust his face forward to enunciate the exclamation.

"What about her…"

"That trip that her and the other girls have been planning, we can tag along!" Naruto grinned.

"Into the city?" Sasuke rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "Thought that was a girls only thing."

"Yeah but only cause they thought we already had plans at Jiraiya's. I'm sure they'll let us come with."

Sasuke's mind was already reeling with the idea that Naruto proposed.

He and any of his friends could attest to the fact that he wasn't much of a party animal, and the night life district of Konoha wasn't necessarily a place he frequented.

But he figured that these kinds of excursions were typical of college students, so he might as well try to assimilate himself into some form of normalcy, like he knew was best for him. What are friends for.

And he wasn't about to let a certain someone frequent said district without him if he could help it.

But wouldn't it be a little uncalled for to impose upon Sakura's plans?

"Sakura and the others might not want so many people coming along." Sasuke said, a little flatly.

"What?" Naruto was genuinely confused. "Just you, me, Shikamaru and Kiba," he counted off on his fingers.

"Like I said." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, impatient.

"No, no. Come on, all we gotta do is ask Sakura. It'll be like high school again, all of us sleeping over and stuff."

Sasuke said nothing but thought of all of the inconsistencies between high school sleepovers and what could potentially happen now.

Thinking again of Sakura, he gave in anyways.

"Well, they're leaving tonight, so we'd better find out soon." Sasuke stood up and headed for the door to their dormitory. He looked over his shoulder to find Naruto dazedly staring at him.

He frowned. "You coming or what?"

Naruto grinned and laughed, snapping out of his train of thought. Zipping past Sasuke, he nearly tumbled down the hall while Sasuke shook his head, wondering how he had managed a friendship with this idiot since grade school.

x

"Well, that should be everything." Sakura zipped up her smallish travel bag after throwing in her toothbrush.

"You sure? Did you pack sexy clothes?" Ino's voice sounded from within the bathroom of their dorm.

"Uh, what kind?" Sakura asked wearily, thinking of her modest shorts, sensible tank tops and summer dresses that were in her bag.

"The kind for clubbing." Ino emerged from the bathroom, carrying a clear plastic toiletries bag that was stuffed with shampoo and conditioner bottles, makeup, cotton swabs and hair scrunchies.

"I'm sure I'll be able to put together something if we end up going out." Sakura waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh we _are_ going out." Ino smirked and deposited her plastic case into her own bag before turning back to Sakura. "And I know you're bluffing. Come on." She reached out and took Sakura by the arm, dragging her over to the chest of drawers situated beside the window. "It's a crime to not show off that body of yours, you know."

"I do show it off!" Sakura protested. "Just because I like a little less skin showing than _some-_

"If you've got it, flaunt it." Ino shrugged off Sakura's backhanded comment with a smile, tugging open the top drawer and reaching into its recesses before pulling out something shimmery and deep red.

Sakura barely glanced at it. "I don't want that."

"You've never even worn it, and I got it for you!" Ino held up the dress by its halter straps and then directed her gaze back to Sakura. "Please wear it. At least once." She eyed the dress clinically for a second. "It's not even slutty."

Sakura had to admit that it wasn't overly revealing. It was form fitting, cinched at the waist, but cut off mid thigh and was a dark enough ruby to not appear too flashy.

She just didn't like thinking about the attention she might draw to herself while in it. Who was she trying to impress, anyways?

"...I dunno, Ino."

"I know that _Sasuke _would want you to wear it." Ino grinned.

Sakura sputtered and felt her neck heat.

"Yeah well too bad he's not going to ever see me in it." She grabbed the dress out of Ino's hands, none too gently. "But I _will _wear it, because I don't like money going to waste."

"Oh you just want to look hot and you know it."

"Maybe." Sakura muttered, shoving the dress into her case and closing it once again.

There was a faint knock on their door, and Ino traipsed over, still smiling from her success with Sakura and the "sexy clothes." She swung open the door.

"Hinata, you don't have to knock, you live here," Ino tsked and ushered her inside. "You turn in your term paper?"

"Yes, I'm all ready to go." Hinata smiled. Then her eyes became downcast, a sure sign that she was nervous. "But I actually need to ask both of you something."

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked from across the room on her bed.

"Oh, nothing's wrong," Hinata fidgeted with her jacket zipper. "I just, um…Well I ran into Naruto, on the way back here. And Sasuke."

Sakura immediately tensed. Instinct upon hearing his name.

"Their plans with Jiraiya were cancelled."

"Let me guess, he's got some bimbo with him at the cabin so he can't have guests." Ino sighed, pacing in front of Hinata and feeling like she knew where the conversation was headed.

Hinata laughed nervously at her choice of words but nodded her assent.

"So now they have nothing to do…" Hinata shifted her eyes around, scared for Ino's potential frustration at the proposal. "-and they wanted to know if they could maybe…"

Ino and Sakura looked at their roommate expectantly, waiting for her to finish her sentence. After another moment of silence, Ino laughed.

"Hinata I'm not going to bite your head off."

"So you wouldn't mind, then?" Hinata looked up, relieved.

"Well it would be pretty suckish to just let them rot here over the summer, don't you think? I'm ok with it if you are, Sakura," Ino turned around to appraise her.

"Sakura?"

Sakura's mind was going on overdrive. She was both terrified and nervous with anticipation for the possibility of Sasuke coming with them. What to do? Feign nonchalance.

"Sure, I don't mind. Might be fun."

Ino narrowed her eyes at her best friend, trying not to smirk. She saw right through her little noncommittal shrug.

"Oh, and Shikamaru and Kiba…they would come too. If that's ok." Hinata added softly.

Ino barely flinched but Sakura saw her change in expression regardless. Ino entertained a relationship with Kiba not unlike her own with Sasuke; an obvious attraction that they overlooked but everyone else was completely aware of. Only Ino was in far more an extreme of denial than Sakura believed herself to be. And while Sakura was nearly five hundred percent certain that Kiba was head over heels, she knew she couldn't say the same about Sasuke in relation to herself. She honestly never knew with that boy.

"Sounds good." Ino replied, checking her phone for the time and tapping her foot from jitters. "So are they gonna be ready to go?"

Hinata pulled out her phone and nodded. "I'll just let Naruto know." She tapped at the keys, sending a text. "We can meet them at the east entrance of campus?" She looked from Ino to Sakura for approval.

"In no less than one hour." Ino placed her hands on her hips. "No delays."

"Sure thing," Hinata smiled brightly, no doubt thrilled on the inside that the boys, namely Naruto, would be accompanying them. Sliding her phone back into her pocket, she crossed the room to pull her already packed bag from its place under her bed. "This is going to be just like high school, isn't it?"

Ino plopped down next to Sakura, sighing. "Ah, high school. A time of sexual tension and standardized tests. I can't believe we're already out and done with our first year at college."

"This will be good then," Sakura smiled, "Just like old times. Too bad Shino and Choji already had plans."

"Yeah, that's all we need. They could have left a trail of bugs and potato chips so we can find our way back to the university."

"Ino! Those are your friends you're talking about," Sakura flicked her on the nose, though she could agree that her summation of the two boys was somewhat accurate.

"Shino does love entomology," Hinata smiled in a mix of wistfulness and second hand embarrassment for her long time friend.

"Don't we know." Ino scoffed. "And I've loved Choji my whole life, but seriously, he goes through maybe twenty bags a day."

"We all have our vices." Sakura said a little sarcastically, standing up and stretching her arms.

"Right, and yours comes in the form of brooding, dark haired pretty boys."

Sakura groaned and almost made a jab right back at her about Kiba, but decided against it. Delicate territory, that subject.

Hinata's phone went off then, signaling a message.

"Naruto says they're waiting in the courtyard by the gates." She read the message out loud, surprised.

"That was fast." Sakura commented and raised her eyebrows. "Guess they aren't messing around." She tried to go for lighthearted, but ended up sounding a little foreboding. She was getting more and more wired by the minute, unable to expel the butterflies from her stomach and quivering in her hands.

"And we aren't either!" Ino jumped up, grabbing her bag from off the floor. "Let's head out, girls!"

Hinata followed Ino into the hall with Sakura not far behind, closing the door on their dorm room and setting out to face what seemed like it would be a lot more than a simple vacation.


	2. Epitome of Chaste

Sasuke waited with Naruto at the edge of Konoha's campus. Shikamaru was nearby on a bench, head tilted back to watch the dissolving night clouds and Kiba was leaning against an oak next to him, patting out rhythms with his hands on his thighs.

It had been about fifteen minutes after Naruto texted Hinata when Sasuke noticed the three young women making their way across the east courtyard. The evening was setting in, and the soon to be night sky was morphing from bright blue to a haze of dark pinks and cobalt. The lines of trees on either side of the clearing added dark greens in contrast to the vivid horizon.

Sasuke wasn't one for superficialities, but he had to admit that the image the women made against the backdrop of dusk was quite enchanting.

The charisma they emitted on their own was usually captivating enough. They made a perfect balance with their blonde, dark black/violet, and shimmering pink hair; evocative of the blonde/brunette/red head dynamic often found in the main three characters of movies, tv shows and books. Not to mention their personalities complemented well. Confident and boisterous, shy and kind-hearted, strong-willed and compassionate.

All of this coupled with the blend of colors around them and the glow from the lamp posts lining the courtyard made the trio look near fictional.

Sasuke's eyes honed in on Sakura, as they always did, and she was radiant.

She was a fairy. She was a warrior. She was both the hero and the princess waiting at the top of the tower.

He never could find a place that fit for himself in her story.

Sasuke leveled himself as Naruto excitedly called out to the girls, waving with unrestrained enthusiasm. Kiba jutted forward from underneath his tree and smiled brightly, though in his eyes was the slightly wolfish look that always seemed to remain. Shikamaru still sat on the bench but lowered his face from the sky to half-smile in the girl's direction.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata made their way across the courtyard and Sasuke could feel the feverish anticipation for their journey in the air.

x

There he was, with his blank face, save for the near unnoticeable quirk of his mouth. Looking composed and gorgeous with black eyes conveying he was elsewhere even as he stood just some feet away from her.

Sakura saw Sasuke often, their group of friends from high school sticking together even at their university. And Naruto and Sakura and Sasuke had been close since grade school. That being said, Sakura didn't know why seeing him each time was like seeing him for the first time in her life.

He painted a pretty picture by his friends, mainly Naruto because of the sheer contrast created in their appearances and personalities. He stood calmly and quietly as Naruto bounced around next to him. Bright yellow hair next to deep blue/black. Tanned, almost orangish skin and smooth white that nearly glowed in the lamplight. Even Sasuke's conservative blue, black and white clothing made a beautiful juxtaposition with Naruto's array of oranges and reds.

Sakura made brief eye contact with Sasuke and automatically felt a mix of adrenaline, attraction and the self consciousness that seemed ever-present whenever Sasuke was involved.

For a silly moment, she found herself wishing that she had opted to wear something a little more appealing than plain tan shorts and a form fitting red scoop neck; feeling dull next to Ino's tight denim and Hinata's tasteful florals.

But she uprooted the thought almost as soon as it had formed.

She wasn't going to start feeling insecure about her taste in clothing, especially because of a boy. She wasn't some school girl.

And the priority here was having fun on her vacation, not impressing Sasuke.

That could come later. (If she worked up her nerve.)

"Hey," Sakura smiled at the four boys, her eyes only skimming carefully to Sasuke so as not to give him particular attention over the others.

"You clowns ready?" Ino asked with a smirk, eyeing each of their bags in hand, packed quickly considering they had only established that they were going less than three hours ago.

"Sure are," Kiba stepped forward and Ino's gaze became sharp, her mouth firm. "What's the itinerary?" he asked, deliberately at Ino, even with her standoffish body language.

"We're playing it by ear. Doing whatever happens to be happening. But as far as transportation goes we've got more than a few subways to take to get there." Ino answered without hesitation, meeting Kiba's almost challenging gaze with one of her own.

The underground wasn't foreign territory for any of the students. Living in the city, it was a given that public transportation was your most reliable method. However, the hour to an hour and a half ride would be a little long compared to their usual duration.

"Where are we staying?" Naruto interjected. A refreshing break from the Ino/Kiba sexual tension variety hour.

"The Fireleaf," Sakura answered, not bothering to mask her pride at having procured a room at Konoha's notoriously lavish hotel. "It was tough but I called Tenten, cause she knows the head of maintenance there. She got us a nice spot."

"Holy crap," Naruto was in awe, "I've heard about that place."

"Yeah, it's a _really_ nice place." She grinned. "Oh, and it would be great if you guys pitched in a little each, because the room was not what you'd call cheap." Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Oh I guess," Naruto grumbled, knowing that Sakura would grind it out of him one way or another.

"We didn't think about this room situation before," Shikamaru furrowed his brows and regarded Sakura soberly. "I know it's too late to book another, but are you going to be ok with all four of us in your space?" He gestured to the girls and it was understood what he was implying even with his intelligently discreet comment.

The group had spent countless nights at one another's houses during middle school and high school. And Ino, who'd known Shikamaru before she could walk, even before then.

But that wasn't exactly the same as now. Now, at 18 going on 19, they were more _seasoned_ in every aspect. And Shikamaru of course noticed the indefinable tension between Ino and Kiba, the intense eyes of Sakura and Sasuke, and the furtive looks an oblivious Naruto kept receiving from a smiling Hinata.

Plus, the young women might just not be too happy about four young men throwing off all of their vibes and likely wrecking what would have been an impeccably neat room. Though that would definitely be due to Naruto and Kiba, he himself was quite neat and Sasuke, almost freakishly so.

So Shikamaru wanted to make sure. He made eye contact with Ino and Sakura, and would have with Hinata had she been looking at him instead of the blonde. He tried to convey with his expression, _Are you ok with what this could bring on?_

Seeing the forced shrug of Sakura and indignant huff of Ino, he knew they'd be too stubborn to consider any alternative.

"As long as you are all ok sleeping on the floor," Ino provided.

"Sure," Kiba answered, "On the floor's better than on a bed anyways." He smirked dangerously as Ino scowled at his innuendo and Naruto stifled a laugh beside him.

"Great to hear, Kiba." Ino deadpanned. "Now are we going to go or just spend our break camped out in this courtyard?"

"No way, let's go!" Naruto was already heading out, turning to chat animatedly with Hinata who was keeping up beside him.

Shikamaru shrugged on his backpack and walked with Ino, who was trying to avoid Kiba keeping up effortlessly on her other side.

Sakura watched all of this and realized there really _would_ be more intensity than she had bargained for.

x

Sasuke watched his friends set out into the night. Naruto next to Hinata and Ino flanked by Shikamaru and Kiba. He wouldn't consider himself one to take notice to such things, but it wasn't that hard to see the obvious attraction brewing among certain pairs.

He realized that he himself was included in that statistic, with one pink-haired med student counterpart. This feeling had started some time during high school, and by now, Sasuke wasn't at all unaware of his gravitation towards Sakura.

But that didn't mean he had to do anything about it.

He turned his head towards her and then offered a nod in the other's direction, motioning that they should go. Sakura quickly snapped out of some deep thought and smiled, keeping pace to his left.

He stared straight ahead, not risking the view of her exposed legs and tight red shirt. He still smelled her strawberry shampoo.

Walking to the nearest underground entrance off of campus, Sasuke thought for the first time in full the complete gravity of the fact that they would all be sleeping in the same room that night.

And he and _Sakura_ would be sleeping in the same room that night.

There was so much that he considered; everything that could happen and some things that he'd be sure not to allow. So much caution would have to be exercised so as not to see Sakura getting out of the shower or changing clothes in the morning or any other number of potential alarming scenarios.

Sasuke resolved to be the epitome of chaste as they disappeared down the stairs to the Konoha University subway platform just a few blocks from their campus, out of college and into the night.


	3. Kid! How are you?

It was approaching eight o'clock, and they were about halfway to their destination. Three more stops on their current line before switching to another and riding it out to its last platform.

So far things at been…good. Or good in terms of how far one could read into riding the subway. A little conversation, enough laughter, and Sasuke was sitting on her right and their legs were almost touching. A small victory.

Towards what, Sakura wouldn't think of.

Ino was on her left by Shikamaru. Hinata, Naruto and Kiba were facing them on the opposite side of the tram. Hinata was listening, enthralled, to Naruto describing all the intricacies of perfect ramen preparation. Ino was talking to Shikamaru quietly. Something about their fathers, Sakura could tell, though she was trying to not listen in out of respect. Sasuke was quiet as usual. And Kiba was on the phone with his sister. There wasn't a lot of distraction for her on the subway (aside from the boy sitting next to her that smelled inhumanly good) so she had taken to counting the number of people she saw getting on and off that were wearing hats.

Then that deep voice that she had become very acquainted with over the years sounded next to her.

"You said we were staying at the Fireleaf?" His head was turned towards her, and his voice was soft.

"…Yeah." Sakura nodded. "Why, is something wrong?"

Sasuke frowned and shook his head while pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. He looked to be dialing a number. He held the phone to his ear, waiting.

"Kisame, hey. It's Sasuke."

Sakura heard a muted response from the receiving end; what sounded like a '_Kid! How are you?'_

Just then the subway reached their stop, and they had to quickly gather their bags to transfer. Sasuke pulled on his backpack and was the first out without blinking an eye, glancing at the map of routes on the platform to see their next line while maintaining his conversation on the phone.

Sakura couldn't make out what he was saying even as she and the others exited the car. The clattering metal sound of the train leaving the station was too loud.

"Right. Ok, bye." Sasuke pocketed his phone and spoke, "I got us another room."

The group stared at him expectantly, waiting for the punch line. Sasuke just stared back because he didn't have one.

"What?" Sakura eventually offered.

"I know someone."

"Who?" Ino asked, understandably surprised that Sasuke was able to get a room with a _ten minute phone call_, and they had been struggling for a week.

"…Kisame went to grad school with Itachi." Sasuke offered after a beat of silence. His voice was detached. "He knows the manager."

Sakura felt Sasuke wasn't including the fact that his acquiring a room might have less to do with Itachi's friend having connections and more to do with his Uchiha name.

She observed Sasuke carefully, knowing that he typically avoided talking about his late older brother if possible.

And his late parents.

He didn't really talk about himself in any respects.

"Well way to outdo us, Sauce." Ino crossed her arms over her chest, impressed. Sasuke nodded but slightly cringed because of the nickname.

"I guess we won't be cozy after all," Kiba sighed, head inclined towards the ceiling as if he wasn't speaking to anyone.

"Guess not." Ino answered dismissively. "This is us." The next subway pulled into the opposite side of the platform from where they had gotten off.

As they stepped inside, Sakura watched Sasuke out of the corner of her eye. She saw that Shikamaru was doing the same.

She was glad Sasuke didn't seem touchy, but still a little weary that he showed no noticeable change in demeanor.

He wasn't always this distant. Sakura remembered their middle school days when the three of them, herself, Sasuke and Naruto, were thick as thieves. He had still been Sasuke. Still a little bit of an attitude and that independence and that deep set intensity and that temper that was hard to draw out but was _fierce _when Naruto persisted.

And then there were those two years without him. When he left to look for his brother, and wound up in Oto, that strange city with a stranger reputation north of Konoha.

Those were both vague and dark days. Lonely and incomplete and desolate days that had left both her and Naruto lost. Sakura more so.

Naruto had always known a little more regarding Sasuke's gruesome childhood, but she did know that his family was deceased. Save for Itachi, who had disappeared shortly after their deaths. And who Sasuke _wanted dead._

So when he returned to Konoha in the middle of high school and Sakura found out through Naruto that Itachi had passed on, she didn't know what to expect of Sasuke.

But it wasn't this, not really.

Sasuke was slowly closing in. Consciously or subconsciously, Sakura still noticed.

He didn't have any repressed anger or turmoil like before, at least not that she could see. He was closer than ever to his friends.

Sakura just wished he would _talk. _

_Everything_ was bottled up. How could someone deal with what he had dealt with and not want to burden others at least a little with their problems? It wasn't like Naruto or her were bad friends. They were, if anything, the best friends someone could have. Sakura felt no hesitation in thinking this, she knew it was true, and she knew that Sasuke likely knew as well.

They would do anything for him. They wouldn't ever abandon him. Two years of his absence and unannounced return had proved that they were unconditional.

But still, he sat next to her, gazing out of the window at the brick tunnel wall, far away. His persona flat. Elusive, silent.

_Where do you go in that mind of yours, Sasuke? Where do you disappear to?_

Unable to read and maintaining a perpetual mask.

Sometimes she just wished he _would _get upset. Yell at her, yell at Naruto. Yell at himself. Break something, hit someone, fly off the handle. At least it would be something to work with.

But maybe he had simply already gotten all of that out of his system.

The subway chugged out of the station.

x

"So, we're number…" Ino maneuvered her bags into one hand so she could properly read the room keys, "…216. And you boys are 214, right across the hall." She passed Sasuke their key. "I gotta hand it to you Sasuke," Ino continued, "You've got _some_ status getting that room so easily."

Sasuke took the key and shrugged, though his brow furrowed slightly as if reminded by something unpleasant.

"Yeah," Kiba chimed in, "You should take advantage of it more often."

"Should I?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows minutely even as his eyes remained hooded. Sakura found such a hollow expression almost uncomfortable to look at.

Sakura wondered if she was the only one who noticed the complete _dryness_ of Sasuke's voice as he uttered that rhetoric. She decided it best to veer the conversation another direction.

"So," Sakura smiled brightly, "You guys get settled in and we'll do the same. And we'll let you know our plans for tonight in about…thirty minutes?"

"Sounds great," Naruto snatched the key out of an unflinching Sasuke's hand in a blur, "I can't _wait _to see this room!"

"Right, then," Ino turned and unlocked their door on the opposite side of the hall as well. "And _don't_ let Shikamaru fall asleep!" She called over her shoulder as they shuffled in.

Naruto's jubilant laughter carried over to them from inside the boy's room. "No promises!"

Rolling her eyes at his response, Ino yanked the door shut with a satisfying thud.

She dropped her bags to the floor and took a moment to ogle the room, Hinata and Sakura following suit.

"This place really has earned its reputation…" Sakura surveyed in awe, slinging her case onto the queen size bed near the window.

The room managed to appear expensive but not gaudy, designed in tones of white, red and gold, with high quality furnishings that gave a feeling of comfort instead of the stiffness and aura of "temporary" present in typical hotel rooms. There was a spacious bathroom with a tub and shower, and white granite counter tops with a shining silver faucet.

"It feels very homey." Hinata was observing the inside of the walk in closet lined with shelves. "Oh, and a balcony!"

Hinata stepped out of the closet and drew back the heavy floor length curtains that were concealing a sliding glass door. The view of the city was beautiful against the dark night sky.

"Look at all those lights." Ino gazed out into the streets with excitement in her eyes. She turned back to Sakura and Hinata and smiled. "So, where to first?

x

"Sasuke, aren't you gonna unpack or something?" Kiba asked, seeing Sasuke standing with his hands in his pockets and looking out the window.

"I already did." He didn't turn when he answered.

With a skeptical look Kiba went with an armful of his clothes and swung open the door to the closet, only to find neat stacks of dark jeans and folded shirts of muted colors occupying a corner of the shelves.

"Fair enough." Kiba placed his own attire nearby, wondering how Sasuke was able to empty his backpack with the efficiency of a butler.

"Hey," Shikamaru called as he walked out of the bathroom, "I got a text from Ino. She says there's a place nearby that's famous for their pork bowls."

Naruto perked up immediately.

Shikamaru continued scrolling through the text. "And a botanical garden right next to it. Nice place to wind down."

"Let's get going then, I'm starving," Kiba started heading to the door, and Shikamaru followed. Seeing that Naruto and Sasuke were lagging behind, he looked over his shoulder when he reached the door.

"Coming?" Shikamaru had this way of asking a simple question but skillfully managing to lace it with a hundred potential underlying implications. What he didn't say he conveyed with his eyes, and right then he was looking at Naruto with an expression that conveyed he understood they needed some time to sort something out. Sasuke looked at both of them, evidently caught off guard.

"We'll be right there," Naruto grinned and the strain in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Shikamaru, who nodded once and then shut the door, leaving the two in silence.

"Aren't we going?" Sasuke asked, a little irritated.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, switching from care free to firm and determined in a second.

"What's up with you?"

Sasuke gave him a blank stare in response.

"You're a million miles away, Sasuke."

"This is pointless, let's just go." Sasuke stepped forward and tried to brush past Naruto. He held him back with a hand on his chest.

"You've been different. For a while now. And I think you need to talk to me."

"I'm as fine as I've ever been."

"Which isn't that_ fine_." Naruto's temper flared.

Sasuke gave him a firm look. His walls were all up, and they weren't coming down.

"I'll tell you anything as soon as you need to know it."

Naruto nearly flinched at how vacant that voice was. Not cold, not cruel. Just vacant.

Sasuke stepped around him and headed towards the door.

"Come on, we're keeping them waiting."

For a moment, Naruto remained where he stood, stubborn, and fixing Sasuke's retreating back with a heavy stare.

But eventually he followed his best friend out into the hall.


	4. Transient Bloom

"Alright," Ino announced gravely as she reapplied her lip gloss, "I've been thinking, and this trip is the perfect opportunity to snag you both your boys."

Hinata flushed and Sakura sighed.

The girls were currently "freshening up" in the dimly lit bathroom of the restaurant. And while Sakura usually hated validating the stereotype of girls going to the bathroom together as well as occupying it for longer than necessary, Ino's vice around her and Hinata's shoulders as she dragged them here ten minutes ago had been that of steel.

Hinata was timidly combing her fingers through her long hair and Ino was appraising her reflection above the sink and Sakura was leaning against the side wall of one of the stalls, arms crossed and a little impatient to return to the rest of her friends and the alluring tinkling of oriental music heard on the other side of the bathroom door.

"What do you mean, Ino?" Hinata offered, not feigning her naivety.

"I _mean_ Naruto and Sasucakes, respectively."

Sakura snorted, unable to ignore the nick name, as Ino began harshly raking knots out of her ponytail with a comb she procured from her shoulder bag.

"This back and forth business between you four has been going on for as long as I can remember. I think it's time something happened about it."

"Oh, yeah?" Sakura stepped forward and braced her hands on the marble sink top, giving Ino a bit of an accusatory glare. "And what about Kiba?

"What about him?" Ino scowled, rinsing her hands off.

Sakura scoffed. "Come on Ino, I could sell the tension between you two and never have to work another day. It's stifling."

Hinata laughed softly at the comment and only offered Ino a shrug and a smile when she glared.

"He's not my type."

"Oh, and who is, _Sai_?" Sakura prodded, referring to their friend whom Ino had dated in their senior year of high school.

"Hey, our break up was mutual." Ino snapped. "And Sai was socially stunted, but you have _no idea_ what it's like giving a guy his first orgasm, ever."

Hinata paled and turned her head to quickly observe the floor tiles and Sakura laughed in a mixture of embarrassment and agreement.

"Especially one with his face, I might add."

Sakura pursed her lips. "Kiba's got a nice face."

"You think I don't know that? Really nice body too. And those face tats are so fu-

Ino quickly cut off, immediately pissed with herself while Sakura smirked.

"Why do you fight it?"

"…Sakura's right," Hinata smiled warmly at Ino, a contrast with Sakura's predatory allegations. "Kiba's one of my closest friends, aside from you two. He's a wonderful guy, and even I can tell he really likes you."

"But Hinata," Ino began, nearly whining, "He's the kind of guy I don't want to get involved with."

Hinata looked confused but Ino didn't explain any further.

Sakura, however, felt her mind put some of the pieces together.

Ino had a small history with guys that deceived her. Only after her looks, her body, the status that came with dating their high school's highly desirable bombshell blonde. Usually Ino could easily pick out the bad apples, nipping any relationship that smelled foul in the proverbial bud. And her experience with sleazy guys seemed to cease once she met Sai.

But that didn't mean the possibility of heartbreak was ruled out. Sakura recalled several nights spent comforting her best friend when the only people she wouldn't refuse to see were herself, Shikamaru and Choji.

The possibility of heartbreak…was that what this was about?

"Ino, are you_ afraid_ of him?"

Ino jerked her head quickly towards Sakura with an indignant expression. "No, why would I be?"

Sakura smirked and her eyes gleamed impishly.

"Because he's charming and boyish and dangerous and _sexy-_

"Oh my god, drop it!" Ino forced a look of disgust. "This isn't what we came here to talk about."

Sakura rolled her eyes, fed up and hit with the realization that Ino was too stubborn to budge an inch any time soon on the topic of the Inuzuka.

"So," Ino's voice laced once again with gravitas, "Hinata, we're going to use those assets of yours very economically while we're here and you," she turned her head back to Sakura, "Are finally going to make a move."

Hinata was predictably self-aware and bashful, observing her "assets" with unease in the mirror. Sakura merely looked uncooperative.

"Do you think Naruto would ever think of me that way? I mean, maybe we're too different…"

"Hinata, different can be great in a relationship." Sakura assured.

"Yeah, think of Neji and Tenten. Polar opposites. And they're great together." Ino grinned. "Remember last Halloween when they dressed up as each other? Neji had his hair in buns and everything. That's a healthy relationship." Ino paused. "Don't want to know how Tenten bribed him to do it, though."

Sakura smirked. "Oh yes you do-

"Yes I absolutely do." Ino answered without a glance. "Anyways, Hinata, you guys have chemistry, no doubt about it. You just have to put yourself out there, get his attention. Plus I'm pretty sure he's already thinking about you when he's jacki-

"Ino!" Sakura cut her off and Hinata flushed red faster than the blink of an eye. "What Ino's _trying_ to say is that you probably wouldn't have to do much. The attraction's already there." Sakura smiled warmly at Hinata, who looked heartened.

"I'll try my best then."

Ino nodded firmly in approval. "That leaves you Sakura." She poked her in the shoulder. "You want Sasuke, Sasuke wants you-

"You don't know that." Sakura nearly groaned. Understandable. She had spent most of her middle and high school years picking apart all of the evidence or not evidence behind Sasuke's slippery attraction-not-attraction towards her. Even at university, things remained flighty and indefinable. It was becoming tiresome.

"He's never given me any reason to think so. He cares about me a lot, but I'm sure that's as far as it goes."

"And it'll only ever go that far unless you push him. You know he isn't one to take initiative. In fact he's probably never even held a girls hand." Ino shook her head at that conclusion which was, in her opinion, a crime.

"It's more complicated than that, and you know it."

"Then maybe he needs something less complicated to go off of," this from Hinata.

"Wise words from the one who faints whenever she sees Naruto in swimming trunks."

Hinata looked horrified.

"Drop that attitude, forehead. Hinata's right. You of all people know Sasuke's got to have a lot on his mind. Maybe this is one thing that could stand for some simplifying."

Sakura exhaled loudly and stood up straight from her leaning position against the stall.

"Maybe. But all I know is that we've been in here for nearly twenty minutes and the boys are probably wondering if we fell into the toilets. I'm bored, and we're missing out on our own vacation." She walked towards the exit and swung open the door, the clatter of dishes and chatter from customers filtering in.

"We aren't done talking about this!" Ino shouted to Sakura as she followed them out.

x

The seating of Five Oaks Ramen was outside in a spacious patio, lighted by low hanging paper lanterns of white and red strung through the air above the tables. The summers in Konoha bordered on plain hot, but the nights typically cooled off to a comfortable temperature so the air was pleasant and dry.

Naruto was having a field day with his pork ramen, though he claimed that Ichiraku's off of their university's campus was still marginally better.

Kiba was somewhat arguing with Shikamaru over the necessity and effectiveness of sniffer dogs in police investigations and units; _somewhat_ arguing because Shikamaru was supplying little while Kiba carried most of the conversation. Kiba, ever the avid dog lover, was speaking mostly in terms of veterinary medicine, which he was studying at Konoha. Shikamaru was occasionally retaliating with a more logical standpoint drawn from his study in criminology and the forensic sciences. Shikamaru simultaneously minored in astrophysics, so apparently his motivational initiative at university was exponentially higher than that of high school.

Though he still seemed to exert zero effort.

Just as Kiba seemed particularly put off by a comment from Shikamaru, Sakura, followed by Hinata and Ino, began approaching their table.

Sasuke felt slightly relieved. They had been gone too long in his opinion, and honestly, it didn't take much for him to worry about Sakura.

Plus everyone, save for Naruto, had finished eating.

Ino took her seat and Hinata hers next to Naruto. Sakura was on Sasuke's left.

Sakura always sat next to Sasuke. Sasuke always sat next to Sakura.

"How was the bathroom?" Shikamaru drawled a little sarcastically, his eyes on Ino.

"Rejuvenating." Was her quick retort. She tossed her ponytail over one shoulder and ushered a passing waiter over, asking for their check. The young man's quick acquiescence and subtle once over of Ino didn't go unnoticed by Kiba. He felt his eyes harden and fists clench, but otherwise kept calm.

He wasn't entitled to anger over her attention from guys (or girls) be it unwanted or not.

Still, did she have to be so _hot _all the time?

A tap on his shoulder from Naruto and he looked up to realize that the group had already vacated the table and were heading down the sidewalk to the gardens.

Grunting, Kiba shuffled out from his seat and caught up to the others, keeping pace behind the girl who perpetually occupied his mind and only ever ignored his advances.

x

The botanical garden was, put simply, stunningly beautiful.

It's gates were of heavy wrought iron and situated a little ways back from the street, and on the inside, small path lights were placed at intervals beneath hedges to compete with the blanket of darkness brought on by the late hour.

And while the flora was diverse and flourishing, what made the experience so entrancing was the sudden, inexplicable feeling of being transported to another world as soon as you set foot inside.

There were countless winding paths and several nooks and crannies to become lost in, and not after long the group had wound up separated, ambling in the different directions they were drawn to.

Sakura and Ino were together on a curving path that outlined a rose garden, and Sakura was planning strategies for ways to approach the subject of Kiba again, when they were interrupted by…Kiba. They turned a corner and almost ran into him, walking alone through a brush of bamboo.

And just then, Sakura could hear the faint but recognizable voices of Sasuke and Naruto from the other end of the bamboo forest.

"Oh!" She smiled cheerily at both Ino and Kiba, "Naruto and Sasuke! I'd better see if they're enjoying themselves." She began to disappear into the brush the way Kiba came. "Keep Ino company for me!"

_Damn it Sakura!_

Ino glared viciously at her retreating form and then at Kiba.

But her eyes softened marginally when she saw his expression; friendly and a little embarrassed at Sakura's obvious antics.

He stepped forward onto the path. "Walk with me?"

Seeing no use in being rude, or any plausible escape, Ino shrugged/nodded and fell into step beside him, _not _observing the outline of his shoulders through his t shirt and _not_ appreciating his fluffy hair and _not _smelling that borderline intoxicating scent of mulch and aftershave that always wafted from him.

Not.

x

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at herself as she skirted through the bamboo thicket and emerged a little breathless on the path on the opposite end. Ino would thank her later. Well, maybe.

"What're you so happy about?"

She looked up to see Naruto smiling broadly next to Sasuke, both gauging her animated state.

"Just having fun. Are you?"

"Yeah, this place is a jungle!" Naruto then quirked an eyebrow and looked past Sakura, into the long lines of vine trellises that arched over the trail behind her. "Hey, Hinata? Are you lost?"

Hinata's small voice carried through the air from about twenty feet away. "No! Just walking!" She seemed skittish from Naruto's loud greeting. Then, a little apprehensive, "Would you…come…with me?"

"Love to!" Naruto skipped away with a grin over his shoulder directed at Sasuke and Sakura. His voice grew more distant as he vanished into the arches of vines and hanging brush beyond and Hinata's responses also diminished, eventually becoming inaudible.

Sakura stood next to Sasuke in silence.

She turned to face him and wasn't prepared for the completely ethereal look cast over him from the moonlight.

God what was his_ deal?_

How could someone so unearthly, so divine, so _lovely_ even exist?

He shifted on his feet and turned his head towards her, locking eyes. A hundred words always seemed to pass non-verbally whenever they made this heavy eye contact, and Sakura didn't blink for fear of breaking the intimacy. At least she felt it was intimate.

She kept her voice from wavering, "Shall we?"

He was motionless and silent for a moment longer, staring at her without give. Then with a slight nod and "hm" in response, he buried his hands in his pockets and turned to begin walking. Sakura kept pace beside him, smiling to herself without reserve.

"You're still cheery," Sasuke spoke quietly as they drifted through a collection of enormous weeping beeches. The canopy of branches surrounding them hid the outside world entirely.

"I'm always cheery when I'm with you," her answer was out before she had given it thought, and she instantly felt her skin heat. Sakura had her eyes trained on the ground but would have seen the slight incredulity flicker over Sasuke's face had she been looking.

"Always?" Sasuke stared straight ahead as they walked, even as he saw Sakura's head jerk towards his at the question. It didn't seem like he meant for her to answer.

But she was getting weary of walking on ice when it came to her feelings about him. Ino was right. Hinata was right. He needed a push. She smoothly stepped in front of him and he halted abruptly.

"Always, Sasuke." Sakura looked up at him and her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I…" She took a step closer and wrapped her arms over his shoulders, crossing them behind his neck.

"Sakura…" His voice had a warning tone, even as he reached forward and gripped her hips tightly.

The feeling was thrilling.

And a second later, Sakura pulled him tighter and pressed her lips to his. And suddenly, everything was so _hot._

Immediately she wanted more. Immediately she wanted alone and in a bedroom and nothing but time on their hands, but right then she only had this moment in the dark beneath the branches of the beech trees, so she took it by the reins and didn't waste a second.

Sakura dared to slip her tongue into his mouth and Sasuke's fingers dug into her sides harder. She both felt and heard the heavy inhale of breath through his nose. Vaguely, she felt herself being backed into the trunk of a tree, Sasuke guiding her there and then dropping his hands to her thighs to hitch them up around his hips and-

Oh. _Oh._

He groaned deeply and Sakura whimpered in turn because of the contact, and she definitely was not imagining the near intimidating heat and hardness pressed between her legs.

It was five years of repression bursting and spiraling out of control. Sakura reached for one his hands and guided it to the hem of her shirt, and Sasuke didn't waste a second before he slid it up her stomach, reveling in the smooth contours, raking his nails softly across the skin. Sakura trembled at the sensation.

_How the hell did he know to do that? _

She was close to taking off her shirt when she heard Shikamaru's voice in the distance beyond their little enclave.

Sasuke's breathing and movements immediately slowed and then stilled. He took a step back and gently lowered her to the ground.

Sakura glanced at his face and saw that his eyes were blazing.

"Sakura? Sasuke?" Shikamaru called tonelessly from the footpath nearby.

Sakura smoothed down her shirt and tried to calm her nerves. Sasuke was standing in front of her like a statue.

She made to walk out of the brush but turned back to grab hold of the space between his neck and shoulder, leaning forward and speaking inches from his mouth.

"We're not through here."

Her eyes sparkled and she sauntered away, and Sasuke had to fight to keep the smirk off of his face.

**A/N: Sorry for the slow progression in the storyline/characters. Or at least it seems slow to me. Anyways things will be picking up soon. Let me know what you think. Also, I wasn't planning on mapping out Sasuke's back story entirely. It follows canon; his parents are dead, and he hated Itachi, and then he didn't hate Itachi and now he's dead too. Including all of the details wasn't really important to me in regards to this story, so let me know any opinions on that as well. Thank you for reading.  
**


	5. Late Night Interlude

Ino appeared in the doorway to the bathroom, freshly showered and clad in just a bath towel. She flounced over to one of the double beds where Sakura was lounging with her cell phone in hand. Hinata claimed the bath after Ino and left with her toiletries.

"Who put the spring in your step?" Sakura didn't even pause to let the sarcasm marinate. "Oh wait, I know."

"My happiness has nothing to do with Kiba." Ino said with a little too much bite, sitting at the edge of the bed and crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm just in a great mood because it's our first night here."

Sakura looked at her skeptically from over her phone. "Come on, he couldn't have been that bad of company.

"I didn't say that."

"You imply it." Sakura set her alarm and placed the phone on the nightstand. "Constantly."

Ino sighed, a little resignedly. "He wasn't horrible. I actually…had a good time. Just talking to him."

"So what's your damage the other seventy five percent of the time?"

"It's not _damage _I'm just," Ino waved her hand flippantly, "taking precautions."

Sakura wanted to pursue the topic further; she was so very close to disclosing information Ino hadn't offered before. But Ino had another idea in mind.

"But what about you and Sasuke! I know Shikamaru found you two walking alone before we left. Something _must_ have happened." She looked at Sakura, blue eyes shining.

"We…also talked…"

"Bullshit, Sakura. I can see it in your skin. You're glowing."

Sakura quirked an eyebrow. "Isn't that only supposed to happen with intercourse?"

"Oh…" Ino tilted her head. "I didn't take you for the type to bare all in a public place, Sakura."

Sakura jerked her head towards Ino with a panicked expression. "We didn't have sex!"

Ino just laughed. "I know, chill out. But you did do something. You just admitted to it." Ino beamed. "So spill."

Sakura clasped her hands together. "Well we did…make out." She was thoughtful for a second. "And stuff."

"And stuff?"

"Nothing R rated. And I initiated it…though Sasuke was…more than willing."

Ino nearly squealed. "Holy crap! How was it? This is so exciting!"

"Yeah," Sakura said breathlessly, with disbelief. "It was," she swallowed, "really, _really_ good."

Ino studied her best friend's expression. "…I'm sensing an issue."

Sakura frowned and shrugged. "Aside from the fact that it seems too good to be true, I'm also just worried about Sasuke himself."

Ino sobered up. "Anything in particular?"

"I don't know. Probably not. It's really just Sasuke himself." Sakura's eyes became contemplative. "Something's off and it feels like it has been for a while."

Ino stood up and stretched, trying to maintain a bit of casualty in their suddenly heavy conversation. "Sakura, he's been through a lot." Ino yawned.

"I know. His family…Itachi. I just don't want to accept that this is all he is now. He's so distant. He's spent too much of his life just being alone."

"Then this trip should be good for him too." Ino said confidently. "And maybe-," she looked at Sakura pointedly, "What both of you need is some good old fashioned communication."

"Oh?" Sakura was doubtful.

"Yes. You're Sasuke's closest friend, next to Naruto. If you're really worried, why don't you just talk to him?"

Sakura's tone was sarcastic, "Talking. Not something he's exactly known for."

"Which is why you've got to make it happen. I think it would be good for Sasuke, even if you have to pry something out of him." Ino unwrapped her towel and began changing into some white cotton shorts and a yellow camisole to sleep in. "Besides, it looks like you and Sasuke are going to have loads to talk about now."

Sakura gave her a look that screamed "drop it" but still felt a little thrill that came with the knowledge that there was truth in what Ino said.

x

He was walking through a bright hallway. The light was harsh and glaring and white and came from fluorescents lining the ceiling. There wasn't anybody else with him, but he felt like he needed to keep moving.

After a while, he started to get the sense that the hall wasn't progressing. The walls, the floor and the ceiling were set on some kind of loop. There wasn't any variation to be seen regardless, so it was impossible to tell if he was moving at all.

Then he heard someone. Someone was calling to him.

"Here," The voice was calm and sure. "Come here."

It was so hard to get his body to cooperate so he could see where they were, but eventually he managed. He turned around.

His brother, behind him. Not far. He was standing in a door way on the right side of the hall that Sasuke didn't remember being there. But he walked towards the door way and his brother smiled.

He stepped inside the room and waited for his brother to follow, but he couldn't turn around to see him again. The floor was giving out.

White tiles disconnected and began plummeting, and with nothing to hold on to, he plummeted as well.

He closed his eyes tightly. Screaming didn't help, so he didn't scream. He realized his instinct wasn't to scream, just to fall.

He had the inexplicable feeling that he wouldn't hit the ground. He wouldn't get an ending. And that thought was more terrifying than smashing against the bottom of this dimension.

Falling and falling and falling. And nowhere close to the end.

He opened his eyes again, and the void of space bore nothing in every direction.

x

Sasuke woke up, completely still, the only movement the opening of his eyes. He remained motionless, staring at the ceiling, trying to focus on the feeling of the comforter and the smooth sheets and the pillow beneath his head.

He closed his eyes again but knew he wouldn't be falling asleep again anytime soon.

It had taken him long enough to fall asleep in the first place because he hadn't been able to stop reliving in his mind what had happened with Sakura.

He lay for a moment more, listening to Naruto's deep breathing next to him and looking at the moonlight streaming in softly from the drawn curtains.

Silently, Sasuke slipped out from the beneath the covers and pulled them back in place. He checked to make sure he hadn't roused Naruto and saw that he was still deeply sleeping, one arm hanging over the side of the bed. With a survey over the hotel room, he saw Shikamaru still lying on the couch and asleep as far as Sasuke could tell, and Kiba camped out on the reclining chair, chest rising with heavy breaths.

Satisfied that he wouldn't disturb anyone, Sasuke pocketed his phone from the nightstand along with a room key and turned to leave. His footsteps were muffled by the carpet as he moved through the room. He paused to pick up his shoes by the door and then carefully slipped out into the hall, the door clicking shut behind him.

x

Sakura couldn't fall asleep.

After Hinata had gotten out of the shower, Sakura had coaxed her into telling as much as she would about her time with Naruto earlier that night. Partly to distract Ino from the subject of Sasuke and partly because she really wanted to know how things were going with them.

Predictably she was shy at first, but Hinata spoke without reserve after some encouragement. Ino and Sakura were happy to hear that Naruto had openly flirted back when she had made her own advances.

Then their conversation veered from the subject of boys and after about forty more minutes of talking they had fallen asleep. But Sakura had been lying when she agreed that she was tired. For a while, she simply laid awake next to a sleeping Ino and across from a sleeping Hinata who was on the other double bed.

She was way too wired. Nearly giddy. It was a combination of excitement from the successful beginning of their vacation and from thinking about Sasuke. She felt like doing something. Or talking to someone. Her body was worn out but her mind was full of energy and keeping her mercilessly alert.

Sakura slipped out of bed and checked the clock on the screen of her phone. It read 2:45 AM. They had turned in around midnight so she had been lying there thinking for longer than she thought. Standing by the edge of the bed, she wondered how she could expel the restlessness.

She figured a walk was her best bet. The hotel no doubt had an endless stretch of halls and unexplored rooms that would occupy her until she could properly wear herself out.

Slipping on her shoes, she quietly left the room and began down the hall. She bypassed the elevator in favor of the stairs, and four or five flights later she was on the ground floor.

It was a vast expanse of a lobby with a very high ceiling, with lots of polished surfaces and lounge areas, crystal lights and subtle hints of extravagancy. Sakura also wasn't surprised to find herself completely alone, save for the poor bell hop stuck with the overnight shift at the check in desk.

She made her way across the lobby and continued down the hall where it picked up again on the other side of the room. If she remembered right, this would take her to the pool and other recreational areas.

Sakura was almost to the patio outside when she registered a low hum of electricity; someone was in the room full of exercise equipment that was further down the hall before she turned to go outside.

A little curious to see what kind of person would be awake this late, and exercising at that, she veered back and went to peer inside the windows to the gym.

What.

It was Sasuke. Sasuke was inside running on the treadmill. His eyes were closed but he was jogging at a heavy pace with impeccably even steps.

Sakura felt a few things at once. First, she was surprised because _Sasuke_ was down here right when she had decided she couldn't sleep that night. Second she felt twice as giddy as she had before she even left her room because there wasn't anyone around down here and she was virtually alone with him even if he didn't know it yet. Third, she felt nervous because she was still wearing her gray pajama shorts and pink tank top, sporting bed hair and no bra, defenseless to Sasuke's judgment. And fourth, she felt embarrassed when she realized that Sasuke had opened his eyes, turned off the treadmill, and was leaning forward with his arms crossed over the front display of the machine, staring back at her.

Sakura's eyes trailed over his musculature. He was heaving slightly. Catching his breath through his nose and his white t shirt was tight against his chest and shoulders.

_Hng.._

Sakura blinked a few times and then heard the door opening next to her; Sasuke had slid out into the hall and stood two feet away.

"What're you doing wandering around at three in the morning?" Sakura was affronted to hear a hint of scold in his voice.

"What're you doing running on a treadmill at three in the morning?" She went on the defensive, her tone bordering on disbelief.

Sasuke blinked. "Couldn't sleep."

Sakura didn't feel that they had trouble sleeping for the same reasons.

"That makes two of us." Then, a little more sincere, "Does that happen to you often?"

Sasuke shrugged noncommittally. "It happens."

"Often?" Sakura persisted, her voice stern. Sasuke sighed, shifting his gaze around the hall and then back to her.

"Yeah."

"What keeps you awake, Sasuke?" Sakura was slightly irked by his obvious lack of effort in the progress of this conversation, but wasn't about to give in.

"Nothing." The aversion weaved its way into his voice and gave away his growing annoyance. But Sakura didn't mind, she could work with annoyance. It had substance.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Sakura was tensing with adrenaline. This worry over Sasuke had been building for a long time. The status of their relationship and what had happened earlier that night wasn't close to crossing her mind. This was something that had not yet, but desperately needed, to come to pass.

Sakura tried again, with a gentle tone. "Talk to me, Sasuke. You never talk to me."

Sasuke just stared at her. He wouldn't even grace her with a sigh or a scoff. Just stared and waited for her to finish being curious.

"Fine." Sakura exhaled, exasperated and put off. "Just know that I'm always here if you change your mind." With that she turned around, fully intent on heading back to her room. She felt like she had exerted a lot of energy in trying to pry words out of him, and could stand to lie down even if she wouldn't fall asleep.

"Going to bed then?" Sasuke called out to her, sounding a little put off himself.

"Just to the room." She looked back over her shoulder. "Honestly I don't know if I'll fall asleep at all tonight."

Sasuke tilted his head to the side slightly as if considering a thought. He didn't, however, look like he was going to say anything else, so Sakura took a leap.

"You want me to stay with you?"

Something flashed in Sasuke's eyes, gone as soon as Sakura registered it had been there.

"If you'd like."

Sakura smiled, feeling some of the animosity that had built up between them moments before dissipate. "I would."

Just then, the memories from the garden became as clear and sharp as fluorescent light in her mind. They quickly resurfaced and became more and more imminent with each step she took back towards Sasuke.

Where did they stand now? Sakura herself had felt something stronger than friendship for Sasuke for years, and apparently, so had he. And they had certainly crossed a considerable milestone. But she still didn't know what he wanted from her. Maybe Sasuke didn't know himself. Maybe Sasuke didn't know what _she _wanted from him either. Maybe they didn't really need to think about it just yet.

x

"Do you want to go outside? We can sit by the pool."

"Sounds fine." Sasuke answered Sakura as they walked side by side. He didn't know about her, but he could definitely feel something building between them. Anticipation. Nervousness. It thickened the air the surrounded them. It seemed like now that they had kissed, acting plainly towards one another was laughable. And now, being alone together was nearly stifling. He couldn't tell if Sakura was ignoring the development or if it simply wasn't affecting her. He guessed the former.

When they made it outside, Sasuke took a moment to look up at the night sky. Surprisingly, he could see a lot of stars for such a busy area of the city. Normally the light pollution left only the rural areas suited for star gazing. The galaxies above were a calming sight. Sasuke heard a rustling of fabric and looked back down.

"What're you doing?" he hoped that the anxiety he felt couldn't be heard in his voice as he watched Sakura pulling off her cotton shorts and tossing them by the pool side.

"What's it look like?" She smiled dangerously. Sasuke thought she'd take off the top too, but then realized that she couldn't.

Nothing underneath it.

He swallowed hard as he watched her slide into the water, her breath hitching at the cold. She dove underneath the surface and emerged at the other end, hair plastered down and her thin shirt sticking to her every curve.

Sasuke's thoughts took a nose dive for the impure and he sat down by the edge of the deep end to get a hamper on them. Sakura floated back over in his direction.

"You don't want to get in the water?"

"Not really," he answered honestly. Sakura crossed her arms over the edge of the pool in front of where he sat. He saw that she had water drops caught in her eye lashes and it looked excruciatingly delicate and sexy.

"Then what do you want?" She nearly whispered. Sasuke could have groaned.

Instead he leaned forward and kissed her, softly. When he drew back, she looked disappointed, but he stayed where he was.

"Is that your answer to my question?" Sakura chided, light-hearted, as she waded back into the water fully.

"Maybe." Sasuke inhaled heavily through his nose, his fatigue doing nothing to help filter the image of Sakura swimming with her wet tank top clinging to her breasts.

"Sasuke," Sakura's voice took a more serious tone, and she took a heavy breath as if steadying herself, "I'm fully prepared to make you happy. In any way you need, really. So I just need to know," she gestured between the two of them, "is this something you want? Us?"

"Only if you do."

Sakura reached the steps and climbed out of the pool, walking over to Sasuke and sitting by him on the tiles.

"You really have to ask?" And she snaked her arms around his neck for a deep kiss, the electricity coursing between them nearly overwhelming. She was soaking his shirt and dripping water on his face, but he couldn't bring himself to mind. And they stayed outside for quite some time, leaving only when the sun began emerging over the horizon.

**A/N: Does anybody have any comments for Sasuke's character? I feel like I'm not capturing him very well. Otherwise, thanks for reading and enjoy.**


End file.
